


Malicious Voice

by Ace (Mister)



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Ace
Summary: No matter where he went, he'd always be alone.  All he had was himself.





	Malicious Voice

“Say, Russell… Play with me. You’re bored, aren’t you?”

With every small step backwards he took, Russell glared into the eyes of his splitting image—a boy whom he came to know as “Informant”—that were green with envy. Although the two looked nearly identical, the Informant exuded a sinister aura with the way he so casually held the knife at his side. Blade grasped loosely, the green-eyed boy advanced towards the seemingly emotionless boy—who backed up in response until he touched the wall.

Russell stood still and kept his glare. He didn’t want to run away; he couldn’t anyways. Even if he did, where would he go? He’d only end up hurting the only friend he had, so he figured it was best to stay home where no one could see him harmed and so vulnerable. Although he appeared stoic, Russell’s heartbeat quickened as the Informant came closer.

Once the two were merely inches away from one another, the Informant gripped his free hand on Russell’s shoulder. “Forget all of those worthless, old books.” His voice lowered so subtly, Russell was nearly convinced he imagined it. “Isn’t it more fun to play with me?” 

Russell looked down to avert his gaze from that abominable, smug smile, the undesirable arrogance, those disgusting eyes that reeked of jealousy. He absolutely hated it. He despised it all as if he had stared into a mirror with utmost contempt. Reluctantly, Russell gave a small nod to signal his agreement, even though the Informant would have proceeded regardless of the answer. The aloof teen just wanted to get this done and over with.

“Good, that’s what I expected.” The Informant grinned only wider and gripped the knife tighter in eagerness; there was no ambiguity anymore about his malicious intentions, though it was already obvious to Russell. “Just like those times…let’s forget everything here.” His voice reduced to a whisper in an attempt to contain his anxiousness. He rolled up Russell’s sleeve and hovered his knife above the boy’s wrist before he began.

Russell shut his eyes—from the coldness rather than the pain—the moment the icy blade touched his arm. It hadn’t pierced through his skin yet, but it was only a matter of time. He flinched as the Informant dragged the knife across the surface of his skin, leaving minor cuts that blood slowly oozed out of.

“Hey, Russell,” the Informant whispered as he pressed the blade against the other boy’s cheek, “I’m the most important thing to you, right?” He gently jabbed just below Russell’s cheekbone, intending to leave a scar rather than do serious harm. 

“All those people you’ve killed…it’s because they didn’t care about you. They never did, and they never will, quite literally.” The Informant chuckled. He would have frowned at Russell’s lack of physical response had he not known about the boy’s tendency to repress emotions.

“You’ve never had any friends other than—what was his name—Chris. But do you really think he’d forgive you if he were to find out what you’ve done to Gardenia?” The Informant continued, shifting the focus of his knife to Russell’s other arm. “That policewoman as well…she seemed to have cared for your well-being, but she’s gone now because of you. Isn’t that tragic? All you ever do is hurt others and take away their joy.”

Russell didn’t look down, but from the sensation of numerous trails of warm liquids flowing from wounds, he knew he had lost a great amount of blood. All he could do was shoot as menacing a glare as he could muster at his doppelganger’s eyes that displayed all his malice. Breath hitched, Russell leaned against the wall to balance himself. His vision started to blur from lightheadedness.

The Informant smirked at Russell’s attempt to remain composed. “No one will love you for the mess that you are. Anyone who tries to understand you will leave you anyways.” 

This time, he dug the blade deeper into Russell’s forearm, eliciting a scream that the teen suppressed. The Informant snickered as he removed the knife slowly. He stepped aside as the wounded boy wobbled and fell down onto his side.

“But you don’t have to worry.” The Informant kneeled and settled down the bloody knife. He stroked Russell’s cheek and continued, “I’ll always care about you, no matter how twisted you are. I am the only important thing in your life.” He stood up once more, ready to leave. As he walked away he said with a chuckle, “You’d better clean up this mess soon or else dad will get angry.”

Russell laid there for moments after the Informant left. He switched his glances at the bloody knife besides him and the numerous wounds on his limbs.

_Today’s wounds aren’t nearly deep enough._


End file.
